Light Containment Zone
Here are the Light Containment Zone rooms that you can find in Project Resurrection. Primarily used for containment and storage chamber, mostly Safe Class SCP Objects, such as SCP-005 and SCP-113. SCP-005's Containment Chamber SCP-005's containment chamber can be accessed with a level 4 keycard. Its interior design and placement (except the label as it is inside the containment chamber) is similar to SCP-914's containment chamber but without the clockwork machine present and it houses the skeleton key that is on top of the pedestal in the middle. The shelves contain a SCP-005 Document. In Box of Horrors and Project Resurrection (v0.1.0 - v0.2.1), the containment chamber had a different interior with a minimized label (a simple box size without shelves). It also does not require a level 4 keycard. Newroom005_lcz.jpg room005.png|Older version of SCP-005's Containment Chamber, which is small. SCP-038's Containment Chamber SCP-038's containment chamber interior is designed like a greenhouse with a control panel outside the chamber that says "Water Mister" and a button under the sign, pressing the button does not do anything. At the bottom of the control panel is SCP-038's Document. A level 2 keycard is needed to open the door to SCP-038's chamber as well as turning off the remote door control because of SCP-079. Otherwise, the door will lock itself until the remote door control is disabled. room038_lcz.jpg SCP-178's Containment Chamber SCP-178's containment chamber requires a level 3 keycard to access. The room is largely empty of anything except SCP-178 resting atop a wooden pedestal. Room178_ext.png|Outside SCP-178's chamber. room178.png|The pedestal which SCP-178 is found on. SCP-1074's Testing Chamber Test Room 4-A (commonly referred to as SCP-1074's testing chamber) is comprised of four rooms. The first two rooms are separated by a locked door in the outside hallway, forcing the player to go through the chamber. The room on the right-hand side of the area is an observation room containing a readable monitor on a control panel. The left-hand side of the area houses SCP-1074 itself, signified by being the most dimly lit room out of the four. Its document being found on the floor in a door frame leading to one of the entrances/exits. Upon entering SCP-1074's room, the player should avoid looking at it, as to avoid its influence. Equipping SCP-714 or a pair of night vision goggles will negate its effects, making the room safe to travel in. room1074_1.png|SCP-1074's observation room. room1074_2.png|One of the entrances/exits to the area. Testing Chamber Testing Chamber is the same as SCP-1074 Testing Chamber but without SCP-1074. Light Containment Medical Bay The light containment medical bay is the previous incarnation of Medical Bay from Entrance Zone and a section of the Light Containment Zone that was presumably used to treat minor medical conditions, given the room's small size. While the interior of the room remains the same, the exterior outside the room is a normal hallway and the fire extinguisher is relocated outside instead. Rather than finding an SCP-008 infected human leaning against the wall, an SCP-049-2 instance can be found lying on the floor. Going near it will cause the person to stand up in a few seconds and pursue the player but with enough time for the player to grab the first aid kit. Medibay_LCZ.png Pre_Medibay.jpg|A prerelease screenshot of the medical bay from v1.1 by Regalis. Storage Room and Small Warehouse The Storage Room and Small Warehouse consists of two rooms; standard storage room and a small warehouse. The warehouse requires a level 3 keycard while the storage room requires a level 2 keycard. In the storage room, it contains SCP-113 and its document. Interacting the red jasper will paralyze and introduce the effects to the player. In the warehouse, a bunch of huge shelves are stacked with crates that has or has not fallen off (likely to be caused by SCP-682). Among one of the crates is a bunch of SCP-1079 spilled out. The player can only pick up one SCP-1079. Room1warehouse1079.jpg|A warehouse with SCP-1079 seen in the distance. Room1warehouse113.jpg